


Worth (the mine remix)

by hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice
Summary: Steve returns from the benefit to a Tony just as naked as he'd left him hours ago, still sprawled out on their bed in that effortlessly beautiful way he has. The only difference is that now it's the pale blue light of the arc reactor that illuminates his form, not the afternoon light that had kissed his skin earlier that day.Feelsy smut. That's it. That's the fic.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 149
Collections: 2020 Captain America/Iron Man Relay Remix





	Worth (the mine remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806118) by [starksnack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack). 



The penthouse is quiet when Steve makes it back from training with Bruce and Thor. It has that quality of a lived-in quiet, though. Like maybe Tony's still here. Like maybe he's hiding in their bedroom, waiting for Steve to come back. It's a tempting thought.

He shucks his gear, jacket, and shoes, and crosses through the penthouse. He opens the door to their bedroom to discover that he's half right. There's afternoon light slanting over Tony's bare shoulder blades where he's asleep in their bed. Their bed. Even now, three years and nine months into this relationship Tony refuses to name, the words send a thrill through Steve's system. Tony shifts slightly, the sheet slipping down to reveal his lower back, leaving only his hips and legs covered. It's a tantalizing sight. Steve almost wants to stay here all afternoon wrapped up in Tony's arms and ignore the way his phone is buzzing in his pocket, reminding him that he has a benefit to get to.

He stifles a sigh turns to the closet, pulling out one of the five (five!) suits that Tony had insisted he keep on hand. He's going as Steve Rogers (who happens to be Captain America) rather than as Captain America (who happens to be Steve Rogers), so it's a suit instead of his dress uniform. For all that he'd rather be in uniform, being with Tony has taught him the importance of meeting societal expectations every now and again. Suit and shirt in hand, he slips into the ensuite to rinse off the sweat and grime of six straight hours of training with the team. The water is a warm and welcome balm to the distant ache in his muscles. He takes his time, luxuriating in a way he doesn't usually allow himself. Part of him almost wishes he'd woken Tony up to join him. The rest knows Tony needs his rest; SI has been asking more of him than usual, and Steve has seen the toll it's taken on him.

There's a reason he's going to this benefit alone tonight.

Steve parts and styles his hair, leaving the shirt open under the jacket. No need to button up until it's really necessary.

When Steve slips out of the ensuite, Tony's far more alert than Steve was expecting. Tony's back under the sheet sitting propped up on an elbow, cheek in his palm, his eyes dragging over Steve's body. Steve feels his cheeks heat at the scrutiny. Tony smirks and sits up a little more, the sheet slipping down from his shoulder to his hip. His hair is sleep-mussed, and all Steve wants is to run his fingers through it.

Steve swallows.

Tony raises an eyebrow at Steve as though daring him to ignore the implication. He crooks a finger at Steve, and the smirk widens.

Steve's halfway across the room before he can stop himself. Tony blinks when Steve pulls up short. His eyes dart to the suit and the styled hair, and his mind makes the connection "Is that benefit tonight?"

Steve nods, throat tight. Tony's face goes even softer. Steve has to look away from the expression, eyes on his shirt buttons as he does them up. They both know how much he hates going to these things. If there was a way for him to get the same kind of funding for the vets and the hospitals and the orphanages and all the rest without all the schmoozing and glad handing, he'd jump at it. For now, though, there isn't much he can do besides this to contribute to the world in a way beyond what his fists can bring.

Tony slips out of bed, the sheet falling away. He crosses the room to stand in front of Steve, fingering his lapel. His palm brushes over the back of Steve's hand, but he doesn't take his hand. "You sure you don't want me to come with you?"

The warmth in Steve's belly curls through his chest. For as beautiful as Tony is, it's his heart that always gets under Steve's skin. He leans down, pressing a kiss to the corner of Tony's mouth. "Gotta step out on my own sometime, don't I?"

Tony's face falls. He looks down and hums, thumbing at Steve's open collar and running his nail over Steve's collar bone. Steve shivers. "Only if it's important to you."

The words spread through Steve's limbs, warming him throughout. Steve leans into it, letting Tony consume him just enough to allow him to be reborn, to be what the world outside needs him to be. He reaches out to wrap an arm around Tony's hips, pulling him close. "It is. Besides, we both know you need your rest." When Tony still looks skeptical, Steve leans down and kisses Tony's nose just to see it wrinkle. "I'll be fine. Promise."

Tony pulls back, searching Steve's eyes. "You're sure?" Steve nods. Tony nods back, pushing up onto his tiptoes to kiss Steve's cheek. "Alright. I won't keep you, then."

There's something self-deprecating about the words that set alarm bells off in Steve's head. Tony starts to pull away, but Steve reaches out first, catching Tony by the wrist before he can get too far away. Tony turns back to him, quirking an eyebrow. For a moment, Steve's struck by the easy trust Tony gives him. It leaves him breathless. "Help me with my tie?"

Tony smiles, probably seeing right through him but not seeming to care. He crosses the room to pick a tie out for Steve, giving Steve a moment to collect his shield from the living room. When he comes back inside Tony's passed over a half dozen ties with no more than a glance. His fingers linger over a black one before settling on a dark gray with silver embroidery. It's one Tony himself had picked out for Steve years ago, right around the time he'd convinced Steve to buy his first suit. He turns to Steve, sizing him up briefly before picking the tie up and crossing the room to Steve. He loops it around Steve's neck, tying it with easy, dextrous fingers.

It's strangely, perfectly erotic to be standing before a naked Tony while dressed in a suit himself, carrying his shield at his side. Their roles are so perfectly reversed — Tony Stark, a man of endless armors and defenses laid bare before the man the whole world thinks it knows. Tony, who lets his dearest friends see his heart when Steve sometimes forgets to do the same with his lover.

Perhaps their roles are not as reversed as Steve might have thought.

Tony smiles up at him, smoothing his palms over Steve's chest. "Safe travels. Knock 'em dead tiger."

Steve catches Tony in the moment before he can pull away, pulling him back in close. He leans down and lets his words brush against Tony's lips. "Thank you."

Tony stays perfectly still before surging up to kiss Steve again. "Steve—"

"I'll let you peel it off me when I get home," Steve promises. "In the meantime, I've got to get going."

Tony huffs, looking for all the world like a petulant child. "Taking all the fun and toys with you, are you?"

Steve laughs, the sound only redoubling at the way Tony's face lights up. "You think this is all fun and games? I've got a reputation to uphold."

"Oh? And what reputation would that be?"

Steve steps away and turns around to face Tony "As the nation's leading symbol of patriotism and devotion to country."

Steve walks backward out of their bedroom just to see the way Tony's face scrunches at the words. When he doesn't say anything in response, Steve laughs and tosses him a lazy salute. Then he's out the door and ready to face the music.

* * *

Steve returns from the benefit to a Tony just as naked as he'd left him hours ago, still sprawled out on their bed in that effortlessly beautiful way he has. The only difference is that now it's the pale blue light of the arc reactor that illuminates his form, not the afternoon light that had kissed his skin earlier that day.

In his haste to get to Tony, Steve had forgotten to drop his shield off in the armory. It's a steady weight on his arm, but it isn't what he wants right now. What he wants right now is to wake Tony nice and slow and easy, just the way Steve likes him to be. He sets the shield down as quietly as he can, wincing at the dull way it clanks against the rug. Tony stirs slightly but doesn't wake. Steve crosses the rest of the way to the bed and moves to the other side, kneeling in front of Tony.

Over the years he's grown used to the way the light from the arc reactor fills the darkened room they share. Even with the blackout shades Tony prefers, their bedroom is never fully dark. Not that Steve has any problem with darkness; his night vision is just one of the many things the serum had enhanced. No, the beauty of these moments isn't in the way the arc reactor's light lets him see Tony. The beauty is in the way Tony doesn't seem to understand his own beauty.

Steve traces the line of Tony's jaw with his eyes. He doesn't dare trace it with his fingertips just yet. He lets himself look at Tony's neck, his shoulders, his arm, his hand splayed over the sheets. Steve reaches out to twine his fingers with Tony's, smiling at the way they curl into his instinctively.

The slight shift in the depth of Tony's inhalation is enough to alert Steve to the fact that he's awake. Steve looks up to meet Tony's eyes. The black of his pupil is rimmed with pale blue, giving Tony's eyes an ethereal glow. Steve lifts their intertwined hands to his lips, kissing Tony's knuckles without breaking eye contact. Tony's breath hitches, but he doesn't look away either. The power differential — Tony naked in bed, Steve still fully clothed with his shield three paces away — ripples through the air, and Steve lifts his other hand to cup Tony's cheek, his thumb coming to rest on his bottom lip. Tony parts his lips in invitation, and Steve slips the tip of his thumb into Tony's mouth, running the pad over Tony's lip. Tony moans around the intrusion, his eyelids fluttering as he fights the desire to sink into a different world.

"Stay with me, Tony."

Tony lets his eyes close for the briefest moment, as though savoring the taste of Steve's fingertip on his tongue, before they snap back open, zeroing in on Steve. He takes Steve's thumb into his mouth with more intent, his eyes knowing and promising in the same moment. Heat flares in Steve's gut, and he leans in, slipping the digit from Tony's mouth and replacing it with his tongue. Tony reaches up, arms wrapping tight around Steve's neck as Steve crawls into bed atop him.

"Gonna mess up that pretty suit of yours if you keep this up," Tony murmurs.

"Good thing I'm a kept man, then."

Tony chuckles. "If either of us is a kept man it's me, and we both know that."

Steve chuckles, leaning into the kiss. "Dunno about that sweetheart, but I'll let you get away with it tonight."

"You're the one running off to benefits while I'm stuck here, all by my— mmph!"

Steve cuts Tony off with a pointed kiss, teeth nipping at Tony's bottom lip in retaliation. "Yeah?" he murmurs against Tony's lips. "You my pretty little kept boy here all by yourself while I parade around town putting them all to shame?"

"Steve—"

"You my pretty boy just waiting for me to come back and take care of you?"

Tony moans, long and low, and Steve just grins, running a proprietary hand along Tony's side. Tony shivers beneath him, and Steve just tucks his smile in against Tony's throat. He's still stunned daily by how brilliantly the man shines. He cups Tony's waist, pressing a kiss to his collarbone.

"My beautiful mechanic. All mine."

"Steve..." Tony's voice trails off into a whimper as Steve slides his hand low enough to cover his hip. To reach back and palm Tony's ass. Tony whines, high in the back of his throat, and Steve feels his whole body tune into the sound. "Steve."

Steve kisses Tony soundly before pulling away just far enough to manhandle Tony out of bed and to his feet. It's a mirror of the way they had stood before the benefit, but this time they're looking at each other with the knowledge of what's to come. "Strip me," Steve says. "Slowly."

Tony starts where he'd finished before — with the tie. He undoes the tie with careful motions, nothing of the assured ease of earlier remaining in his hands. There's a faint tremble in Tony's fingers. Steve almost asks, but Tony shakes his head. Steve's mouth snaps shut at the motion. Desire, then. Not overwork.

Tony slips the tie from around Steve's neck. He goes to put it aside, but Steve snatches it from Tony's fingers on a whim. Tony licks his lips, his eyes going even darker. Steve smiles, wrapping the tie around his palm. Tony seems frozen at the implication, and Steve can only smile wider. "Did I tell you to stop?"

"No, sir." The word sends a thrill through Steve's system. So it's going to be like that, is it?

Tony undoes the first two buttons on Steve's shirt. He pushes the fabric aside to kiss Steve's collar bones. His eyelashes fan out over his cheeks, leaving Steve all the more appreciative of the extra inches he has on Tony. He wouldn't get this angle otherwise. Tony's hands rest lightly on Steve's hips as he kisses along Steve's bared skin, until, at some point, he starts sliding them up Steve's sides. He gets his hands between Steve's shirt and his suit jacket, and he pushes the jacket off of Steve's shoulders, leaving it to fall to the ground.

Steve smiles, though he lets the slightest edge of heat slip onto his features. "Messy, messy."

Tony smirks, a hint of his public persona in the expression. "I can pick it up with my teeth later if you want me to."

"I'd rather you get me out of this damn suit and let me fuck you."

Tony throws his head back and laughs. "Sir, yes sir." He makes quick work of the remaining buttons and slips the shirt from Steve's shoulders in the same fashion as the jacket, hands on Steve's skin as he pushes it off. Tony goes up onto his toes to give Steve a quick kiss before dropping smoothly to his knees. He slips Steve out of his socks, kissing the top of each foot as he does. The reverence in the motion makes a lump settle in Steve's throat. He's spent more hours than he can count trying to help Tony understand that he's just as precious to Steve as Steve is to him, but it never seems to stick. The reverence never fades. Then again, Steve thinks, it's not like his own reverence when it comes to Tony has ever dulled either.

Tony looks up at him from the floor, eyes bright and shining. He ghosts his hands along the outside of Steve's legs to settle on his hips. He goes up on his knees and nuzzles at the trail of hair that disappears into Steve's pants before looking up at Steve and, with very deliberate eye contact, undoes the button on Steve's pants. With his teeth.

Steve thinks he should be used to this by now. He isn't.

The zipper follows the button, and then Tony's divesting him of pants and underwear both. It's just the two of them, laid bare before the man they love. It's everything Steve had wanted the whole time at the benefit.

Steve reaches down to Tony, throat still too tight to do anything more than imply. As always, though, where Steve leads, Tony follows. He takes Steve's hand and lets Steve ease him up to his feet. Steve cups the back of his head, pulling him in for a deep, lingering kiss. Tony responds in kind, his tongue slipping into Steve's mouth each time Steve's retreats. It's a careful dance, an easy sort of interplay, and Steve wouldn't have it any other way.

Steve pulls back just far enough to speak. "Let me take you to bed," he whispers.

"My dear Captain, I thought you'd never ask."

The bed is massive, and Steve feels swallowed by it every time he climbs into it. Every time except when it's like this. When it's him and Tony and the rest of the world disappears around them. It's everything he wants, everything he needs, and in this moment there's no space on earth large enough to hold his love for Tony. In these moments, the bed will suffice.

Tony pulls Steve with him, arms wrapped around Steve's neck, and the two of them tumble into bed. It isn't until Steve catches himself on the bed that he remembers the tie in his hands. He pulls away just far enough to grasp one of Tony's wrists and pull it above his head. Tony bites his lower lip and lifts the other arm to mirror it. Steve rewards him with a quick kiss before tying his hands together. The knot is loose but present, loose enough that Tony doesn't feel completely trapped but tight enough that it would take conscious effort to undo them. Still, Steve tests them and looks down at Tony.

"You still with me, sweetheart?"

Tony shudders and nods, biting his lower lip. The picture of debauchery.

Steve smacks his cheek lightly. "I need words, pet."

"Yes, Steve, god, yes, a hundred times yes, a thousand times yes. God, please, just fuck me."

Steve smiles, leaning down to kiss the corner of Tony's mouth. "As you wish."

Steve manages to maintain skin-to-skin contact with Tony even as he leans over to grab the lube from the bedside table. He kisses the cut of Tony's hip as he slathers his fingers in lube and slips two inside of Tony in one go. Tony gasps, back arching. Steve follows the motion, laving his tongue along the bottom of Tony's cock as he does. Steve relishes the way Tony moans, ducking his head down to swallow Tony whole while he stretches his fingers apart inside of him. Tony gasps as Steve swallows around him, clenching down on Steve's fingers. Steve smiles around Tony's cock, and goes on stretching him. Tony's whimpering above him, words mixing with whines on his tongue.

"Please, Steve. God, please, please, please."

Steve's smile goes wider, and he pulls his mouth off of Tony to smirk up at him. "Please what, Tony? You have to be specific."

Tony whines, and Steve can't deny the pleasure that curls in his gut at that sound.

"Use your words." Tony shudders at the way Steve's breath ghosts over his cock, still wet from Steve's saliva. "Come on. You're a big boy, Tony. Please what?"

"Fuck me, Steve, for God's sake just _fuck me_."

Steve hums, sliding the tip of a third finger around Tony's rim. "You don't want a third finger, hmm? Think you can take me just like this?"

"Fuck you Steve, you know I can—"

Steve's fingers are out of Tony and his body is pressed all along Tony's in an instant. When he speaks, his ton is deceptively light. "Come again?" Tony stares up at him, wide-eyed and still ever so slightly defiant. "I'm sure I didn't just hear my pretty little kept boy swear at me."

Tony's eyes fall shut and he arches and moans at the implication.

Steve smiles. "Much better. You'll take what I give you, boy, and be grateful for whatever you get."

Tony nods, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth. Steve leans down, brushing his lips against Tony's until he relaxes ever so slightly.

"Trust me," he whispers.

Tony's eyes fly open. "I do."

Steve smiles. "Good."

Then he's moving back down the bed to wrap his lips around Tony's cock and slip his fingers in his ass. Tony goes straight back to arching and moaning and all Steve can do is revel in the sounds. He slips a third finger in beside the first two but moves quicker than he might have otherwise. There's the faintest hint of a creak in the way Tony's clinging to the bed frame, and as fun as it is to watch Tony completely lose control, Steve would rather not have to set up yet another bed frame.

Eight in three years is just too much, even for a billionaire superhero.

Steve forgoes a fourth finger, choosing instead to slick his cock and bend forward, covering Tony's body with his own. He kisses Tony once, lightly, a promise of what's to come.

"You ready for me, baby?"

Tony's eyes fly open, something wild and unrestrained in them. "I swear to god, Steve, if you don't—"

Then the words are cutting off into a moan as Steve pushes inside him. Tony arches and moans and generally looks like every wet dream Steve ever had in the first third of the twentieth century. Steve tries to go slow, tries to be careful, but then Tony's pulling his bottom lip between his teeth again and it's no good. All he can do is push inside of Tony as hard and as deep and as fast as he possibly can. Tony's lips part in what might once have been a scream, but there's not enough air left in his lungs to make it so.

Steve grins and leans down to whisper his next words against Tony's ear. "You ready to make good on the promises your body's been makin' all day?"

Steve knows there's something about his accent that gets to Tony in a way nothing else does, and he's not above using it in moments like this. Not that he could control it if he wanted to; there's too much want in his belly to do anything but fuck into Tony like it's his last chance.

Tony twists and writhes beneath him until Steve hooks his arms under Tony's knees and shoves them up over his shoulders. Tony gasps, his body arching and twisting in the new position. Steve just plants his hands on the bed and fucks into Tony ven harder. All the stress of the day, all the want that had lingered in the back of his mind during the benefit, it all comes down to this. Being inside Tony, taking whatever Tony will give him. Their love has always burned brighter and hotter than either of them could control; they're just along for the ride. Steve just hopes they don't burn out on the way. It may be a vain hope, but it is a hope nonetheless. So Steve takes what he has, takes whatever Tony will give him, and thanks his lucky stars that he gets to have this. That, after losing everything, he found something just as precious.

Steve stills and leans down far enough to press a kiss to Tony's lips. "Love you, Tony. Love you so damn much."

Tony chokes on the words he must want to say, back arched and throat tinged with red. Steve kisses the curve of his jaw, the line of his throat, the hollow between his collar bones, stays perfectly still inside of him, anchoring both of them to this moment, to their unity and the connection between them. All through it, Tony keeps up a breathless litany of sounds that might have been words but don't seem to mean anything. It isn't the first time Steve's reduced Tony to speechlessness in bed, but it's just as thrilling as it's always been.

"So fuckin' pretty baby. Love you so damn much. God if I could give you everything I would. You deserve all this and more. You deserve the world."

Tony shakes his head, lips pursed to still the words that might have spilled from his lips. Steve hums, body suspended over Tony as he pulls out just far enough to ease back in, slow, steady, and easy. Tony keens, eyes still clenched shut, and Steve just smiles down at him.

"Say it."

Tony's eyes fly open, pupils blown wide. The light of the arc reactor is more than enough to illuminate the naked want in them. "Steve, I—"

Steve kisses his lips, cutting off the word h knows is coming. "Yes you can, baby. I know you can."

Tony sobs. "Please. Please, Steve, I— I—"

Steve kisses him deep and easy. "Trust me."

Tony closes his eyes, and Steve can see the want in the way he swallows, his Adam's apple bobbing. "I... I..."

Steve thrusts slowly into Tony, easing their bodies together. He presses another kiss to the base of Tony's throat. "You're doing so good, baby."

Tony shudders. "I deserve this."

Steve stills, hearing the undercurrent in those words. "Tony," he says sharply. "Don't." Tony clenches his jaw shut. Steve cups Tony's face, sweat-slick fingers against Tony's skin. "Come on, Tony. You know what I mean."

Tony shakes his head, lips pressed together tightly.

"Tony, baby," Steve murmurs as he kisses Tony's skin. "Please. You know why I'm doing this."

Tony lets loose a sob and nods once.

"Then please, Tony. If you've ever trusted me on anything, trust me on this."

Tony opens his eyes and looks up at Steve. "I deserve the world."

The words are wooden, but Steve knows better than to not reward Tony for the small things. He fucks into him tow, three times, slow and steady. "Atta boy. Keep going."

"I deserve the world." Tony pauses, licking his lips. "I deserve this. I deserve—" Tony stops short, eyes wide and blown as he looks up at Steve.

Something in Steve knows what Tony was going to say, and for all that the thought makes him want to still and listen to whatever Tony's going to say, he knows Tony will never say it if he stops. So instead he leans down and kisses Tony hard. He doesn't beg Tony to speak the words, doesn't ask for what he can't have, but he does put all his want and longing into the press of his lips. When he pulls away, Tony's looking up at him with eyes bright with tears. Steve's throat goes tight and he knows what's coming before it even does.

"I deserve you."

Steve leans down, tucking his face in against Tony's throat to hide his own tears. He's pretty sure Tony will feel the way his chest is heaving, will hear the hitch in his breath, will understand how much this means to Steve even if he doesn't say a damn thing.

He can feel Tony tugging at the tie, and he reaches up without a thought to undo the knots without moving his head. Tony's fingers are in his hair instantly, tilting Steve's head up to kiss his lips. "I deserve you."

"Fuck, Tony—"

"I deserve you, and right now I deserve you fucking me into this goddamn mattress."

Steve laughs wetly, kissing Tony once more. "As you wish."

Tony shudders, but Steve barely hears it, too busy pulling back to fuck into Tony with the hard, deep thrusts that he knows Tony loves. Tony gasps and keens and it's enough to have Steve doing whatever it takes to keep Tony making those sounds. Tony doesn't disappoint, and it isn't long before Steve can feel himself teetering on the edge of too much.

He leans down, nipping at Tony's earlobe. "Say it again."

"I deserve you."

Steve can hear the smile in Tony's voice, and he responds by reaching down to stroke Tony quick and fast until he comes between them. His body clenches down on Steve in that perfect tightness and Steve spills into Tony's heat.

"I deserve you."

Steve smiles into Tony's throat where his face is still pressed. "Yeah," he murmurs. He pulls back and slips out of Tony to look down at him. "Yeah, you do."

Tony's answering smile hits Steve harder than his orgasm. Tony leans up, pressing his lips to Steve's. "Thank you."

Steve shakes his head. "Anytime. You deserve all this and more, and I'm not going to let you forget that."

Tony smiles, fingers carding through Steve's hair before wrapping around his neck. "You'd better not."

Steve laughs, feeling completely at home in Tony's arms. This is them. This is all they need. And this, right now, is what's going to make them strong enough to move forward.

For now, though, Steve's going to pull Tony to his chest, kiss his lips, and let the darkness ease them both into sleep.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Let Me Help You with That (the knock 'em dead remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798807) by [Lets_call_me_Lily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily)




End file.
